


Belief

by Dawnrider



Series: Belief: Resist [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inuyasha has a demon moment, Minor Violence, Protecc!Inu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: When Kagome is taken hostage by a shard-wielding youkai, Inuyasha is naturally upset.  When that youkai threatens to hurt her, upset becomes enraged.  Without Tetsusaiga at hand...Kagome soothes him down, safe in his arms and reminding him that he doesn't need to transform.  But his youkai isn't entirely satisfied, bubbling up throughout the day to remind him that a youkai threatening to take his mate would mean she has to actually be his mate first...Part 1 of a 2-part series
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Belief: Resist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793737
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart piece called "My Safety" that I saw well over a decade ago and can no longer find. I don't remember who the artist is ~~though I thought I knew~~ and can no longer access the drive I had them saved on to ask for help looking... If the scene sticks out at you, or you recognize the title, let me know so I can give the artist credit!  
> It is also heavily inspired by [Belief by Gavin Degraw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duE9Di-_z30)

The day started off like any other. The group of them - his  _ pack, _ as he called them in the safety of his own head - were making their way through the hills in search of a village they’d heard about earlier in the week. While he hadn’t been all that thrilled about the idea, Kagome and the monk had been all about running off to help. Inuyasha doubted that this youkai was any more threat than the usual scum, but with Kagome’s soft heart she wanted to help this village and use his skill to destroy the menace. The only incentive the inuhanyou had was that there _ might _ be a shard of the Shikon involved. With a sigh he led the group across the countryside, trying to ignore the little miko’s sighs of pleasure as she took in the scenery. He would never understand how she could find such stupid things as “pretty clouds” and “lovely trees” so interesting.  _ They’re just fucking clouds and trees… _

Sango kept an eye on Shippou and Kirara as they skipped ahead of the group, chasing each other between their legs when they came back. Kagome was watching them and their surroundings with glazed eyes, a contented smile on her lips. She was a beautiful young woman. She always had been, but in that moment he realized it more than he ever had before. The sunlight in her hair, the happy light in her eyes, the sweetness of her scent wafting on the breeze… If there was any scenery to be captivated by, it was Kagome. But she wouldn’t see it that way. Kagome never thought of herself as beautiful and it always aggravated Inuyasha when she didn’t understand why men stared at her in the villages. They wanted her, and while some of them were too shy to say anything, most of them had no problem staring longingly at her from afar. A few even tried to give her gifts, thinking he wasn’t watching. He  _ always _ knew. She was his to protect and the very thought of those disgusting village men trying to put their hands on  _ his _ Kagome made his blood boil.

As Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a telltale frown mar her smooth brow. She sensed something. Lifting his nose to the air, he tried to smell any oncoming danger but couldn’t smell a thing.  _ It must still be a ways off. _ Kagome stopped walking and tilted her head slightly. “What is it?” he questioned her, coming up beside her even as the others kept walking. She shook her head faintly.

“It’s more than one shard… maybe three? It’s hard to tell.” Her frown deepened somewhat. “It isn’t coming this way. Maybe we can sneak up on it?” Her gaze turned to Inuyasha, eyes clouded with uncertainty. It was like she didn’t know what she’d felt and Kagome was almost always certain of the shards. The only time he knew of her feeling this confused was when that bull hanyou made false jewels. They had felt like Shikon no kakera to her but the feeling wasn’t quite right. This was all secondhand knowledge, of course, since the inuhanyou couldn’t sense the shards himself.

“Come on,” he muttered, crouching enough to help Kagome onto his back and quickly catching up with the others. “Kagome sensed something. It isn’t headed our way so we can probably sneak up on the bastard before he knows we’re coming,” he told them, reiterating Kagome’s plan. Without a command from Sango, Kirara transformed into her larger size and the others hopped onto her back to follow as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way toward where she sensed the Shikon fragments.

It wasn’t hard to find him. With three shards in his body, the stupid lynx youkai had led them right to him. Inuyasha thought for a moment that he might be part of the runt’s pack that they'd helped a while back, but he smelled nothing like any of the lynx there. It didn’t matter either way. He was a power hungry fool and as soon as they landed behind him he seemed to smell them or sense the Shikon jewel shards Kagome had tucked away under her blouse. “You possess part of the sacred jewel,” he said with a smirk.

Inuyasha released a low growl in irritation. “What of it?” he snapped. It seemed like these fucking youkai always used the same line. Of course they had the Shikon no Tama! The stupidest part was when it was assumed they would give it up without a fight. “We’re taking your shards whether you hand them over willingly or not so I think it’s better for you to just hand them over,” he told him before he even got the chance to demand them. He, of course, refused and Inuyasha was forced, not very unwillingly, to fight him. He had no blade of his own and the hanyou thought it a bit unfair to fight with a transformed Tetsusaiga against some pathetic youkai and his claws, three Shikon shards or not. However, he put up a much better fight than anticipated, knocking him a good right hook into a tree.

“Inuyasha!” he heard Kagome cry. There she went worrying about him again. He was fine! He just needed to get his head to stop spinning…

He sat in a daze for a moment, unable to see straight. “Kagome!” Sango screamed. 

That caught his attention faster than anything. Before he could leap to his feet, the demon bastard had Kagome over his shoulder and very obviously intended to take her. Inuyasha scrambled to do something but found himself too slow, his vision still swimming from the blow to the head. She was out of his reach before he could get to her and he watched as the youkai stole Kagome away. A feral snarl took residence on the inuhanyou's lips and he leaped after him, vaguely hearing him shouting something about stealing his mate from him. When Inuyasha finally caught up to him, Kagome smelled frightened and frustrated. He noticed she’d dropped her bow and quiver of arrows somewhere along the way, because she should have been able to purify the fucker without much effort. But she needed something to direct her power into and nothing was at hand. The lynx spun to face him and there was an evilly delighted glint in his eye.

“I’ll give you your mate back, hanyou, if you hand over what you have of the jewel.” Inuyasha was stunned by his assumption that not only was Kagome his mate, but that  _ he _ was the one that had the shards. Obviously he wasn’t about to tell him that they lay in a small vial around the little miko’s neck. He wasn’t fast, and he could easily catch up to him, but there was a real fear of him hurting Kagome settling quickly around Inuyasha's heart. He growled lowly at the threat he presented and bared his fangs. “She will be returned to you unharmed,” the lynx mocked. Kagome, not one to be a damsel in distress willingly, began beating on his back and kicking at his hold while shouting at him to let her go. Inuyasha flinched when the youkai's claws nicked her bare thigh, deep red blood trickling from the pale skin. Kagome kept right on fighting until Inuyasha shouted at her to stop.

“Give me the girl and I’ll let you live,” he snarled. With a deep chuckle the cat flashed the claws of his free hand and trailed them up Kagome’s bare thigh once more, not cutting her, but making a show of the fact that he could should he so choose. Kagome let out a startled gasp and tried to struggle away from him more forcefully. “Kagome, stop! He’ll only hurt you worse,” Inuyasha cried again. She was so stubborn sometimes! She went limp against her captor's shoulder and Inuyasha stifled a sigh of faint relief. The less she struggled, the less likely he was to hurt her. As a show of good faith, he pulled Tetsusaiga from his hip and laid it on the ground. It was close enough that he could drop down and snatch it should it come to that, but he was hoping to get Kagome back, grab Tetsusaiga and slice the bastard to bits without even breaking a sweat.

The youkai took the gesture for what it was, taking a step forward. But he still hadn’t set Kagome down. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry to let her go. “Inuyasha,” Kagome whimpered from her position slung over the lynx youkai’s back. Inuyasha's youki was flaring already and he wasn’t even in danger yet. Just the  _ thought _ of Kagome being in harm’s way made his heart beat rapidly and his protective instincts rise to the surface.  _ I have to get her back! _ He had to protect her!

“It’s alright, Kagome,” Inuyasha tried to soothe her distress from a distance. The youkai smirked, all the more certain that they were mated, no doubt. Inuyasha wasn’t about to try and change his mind. If the youkai thought Kagome wasn’t his, then he wouldn’t think anything of killing her. When he realized she had the shards it would be much the same result, so he was losing hope. “Look, you rat bastard, I’m the one you’re after. I have the jewel. Let her go,” he growled. His voice was lower, more threatening than even a few minutes ago. His blood was running hotter and faster. Inuyasha knew this feeling. A transformation was taking hold of him much more quickly than he was used to… though he was usually unconscious when it came over him.  _ Not that I have transformed in a while. _ All that was beside the point. The youkai seemed to be considering the proposal, loosening his hold on Kagome slightly. She lay still as Inuyasha had bade her to and the lynx ventured to set her down as he approached the inuhanyou. He twitched in anticipation and the youkai stopped, watching him warily. Inuyasha raised his hands in a passive gesture and he finally moved closer to set Kagome on her feet. He still didn’t release her, his hand around her throat instead. There were big fat tears in her eyes yet she was staring at him with complete trust. She knew Inuyasha would protect her.

The youkai stepped up to him and started digging through his haori. Inuyasha snarled at contact, but the sound made his clawed hand tighten around Kagome’s throat and she squeaked in pain. The hanyou forced himself to remain calm while his eyes never left hers. Sensing Inuyasha's submission to his search, the youkai loosened his grip on Kagome and began digging through his clothes again. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, his hold became more and more lax on Kagome. With a change in his eyes Kagome knew what Inuyasha had planned. Without warning she kneed the youkai in the side and he released her in surprise. Inuyasha used the distraction to slice his claws down his chest, shoving the bastard away from them. Kagome bolted into his arms and Inuyasha leaped back from the lynx’s attack with his miko held snugly against his chest.

Tonight, you arrested my mind

When you came to my defense

With a knife in the shape of your mouth

In the form of your body

With the wrath of a god

Oh you stood by me

Belief

The others finally arrived just behind, and Sango was quick to bring Kagome her bow and arrows while hauling Hiraikotsu through the air to keep the lynx at bay for a moment. Kagome had to pry her protector away from her long enough to shoot the youkai and retrieve his very puny shards. The reason for her confusion no doubt. Inuyasha's breathing became heavy, labored and, as Kagome leaned down to pick up Tetsusaiga, he growled low in his throat. With a confused look in his direction, Kagome’s gaze took him in before widening considerably. His youki wasn’t receding now that she was out of danger, now that they  _ both _ were out of danger. It was rising and expanding, trying to take over his mind as well as his body. Kagome took a few steps in his direction and her scent hit his nose, her worry and fear-tinged scent. “Kagome,” Inuyasha snarled in warning, trying to keep her away when he had so little control over himself.  _ Get out of here. _ But the words wouldn’t leave his throat as his fangs threatened to lengthen over his lower lip.

“Please Inuyasha, fight it,” she begged. Her words reached somewhere deep in his soul and took hold of it. But it wasn’t going to be enough. His youki was rising fast and he no longer had any kind of control over it. Inuyasha was going to hurt her. The one thing he had sworn never to do as long as he lived. His claws would shed her blood. “Inuyasha,” she called again, taking a few more steps in his direction.

“Get away from me,” the hanyou-turning-youkai finally snarled. He wanted to warn her away, but it only came out as a hostile threat.  _ Run Kagome, run while you still can. _ But she only came closer. He was fighting so hard against his transformation that he couldn’t move to escape her or her reaching hands when she got close enough. Flinching at her soft touch on his hair, his hand came up to clutch her wrist of its own volition. “Bitch,” his voice growled without his permission, “Mine.” Inuyasha's hand tightened as he pulled her close and he saw Kagome wince at the tight grip. The emotion clawing inside him wasn’t what he had expected. His youkai wasn’t feeling bloodthirsty or angry anymore, but decidedly amorous in spite of the fight they'd just been in. 

Jagged purple stripes threatened to solidify on his cheekbones, his eyes losing the fight with blood red as it flooded the whites. His claws had lengthened and they pricked the delicate skin at Kagome’s wrist. The scent of her blood drove him further into his youkai side, anger and lust building in his veins. Despite being the one who had hurt her, Inuyasha felt himself snarl a warning to whoever would dare draw her blood. Turquoise fought to seep into his irises but he gave an extra push to stave off the transformation, a trickle of sweat trailing down his cheek and throat as he leaned down to gently lick the tiny mark at her wrist. The rise of Kagome’s soft scent gave him the strength to surface, if only a little, and try again to warn her of the danger she was in. His other hand rose to her throat, barely touching it. He wanted to feel her skin warm under his touch, feel her flesh pliant beneath his hands. She would cry out for him, he just  _ knew _ it. 

“I’ll kill you,” Inuyasha whispered, even though that wasn’t what his youkai side had in mind at all, his voice thick and low. A soft nervous smile made its way onto Kagome’s lips as she carefully stroked silver hair.

“No you won’t, Inuyasha.” He had no idea where she got her logic but her trust was undeniable. The rising youkai mind recognized it and seemed more confused by it than the more aware hanyou. How could she have faith in a beast like him? “I know the hanyou I love is in there. Come on, Inuyasha,” she whispered encouragingly. 

_ Love? _ His mind was thrown out on its ear. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was fighting himself, now he had to try and understand what could possibly have made her say that. Her scent continued to wrap around his nose while her aura did the same. She was sheltering him, and she was the one in danger! The hand in his hair slowly made its way upward to gently touch an ear. A jolt ran through the inuhanyou's system, loosening the hold the youkai side had on his mind.  _ Kagome is scratching my ear. _ Inuyasha felt his youkai half settling down, falling into a content and dreamy state since it was more prone to animal needs and desires. A good ear rub was definitely high on the inuyoukai’s list of favorite things. Having the woman you love doing the rubbing only made it more enjoyable. 

Blinking a few times allowed his eyes to focus on the beautiful brown depths of the woman in front of him. She let out a shuddering breath and whispered, “Oh, Inuyasha.” Her relief was evident in her tone and he could only guess that his eyes had returned to normal so that Kagome was able to see he was himself once more. She slipped Tetsusaiga into its place at his hip. Inuyasha felt it thrum in greeting and soothing warmth, further pulling him from the fog of his transformation. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye only to be caught by a fingertip. Brushing it away made him aware of the smooth texture of Kagome’s skin, the warmth of her flesh. While his youki was back under control, his body was not.

Without warning Inuyasha pressed his mouth to hers, drinking in her flavor and drowning in the soft press of her lips. “Kagome,” he gasped before kissing her again. Inuyasha needed her more than anything and he suddenly couldn’t hold it back. A growl rolled in his throat as his arms came up around her, crushing her against his taller frame. She accepted his kiss without complaint, her hands squirming up to frame his collar. Knowing he shouldn’t have been doing it didn’t make him stop. Inuyasha had wanted her too long, waited for this moment too long to give it up now. Kagome’s lips parted to accept his tongue, eagerly sweeping her mouth. She moaned softly in the back of her throat, her legs weakening slightly. Inuyasha held her tighter to keep her from falling. 

Mind united back as hanyou, both human and youkai were cheering the triumph. Not only was he able to kiss Kagome, she wanted him to do it. Her scent increased in power, a heady enticing smell that had his growl deepening in pitch. Inuyasha had waited so long for this moment, when Kagome accepted his advances and allowed him to show her how much he loved her... Not like she had ever tried to fend off any show of affection, he'd just been too afraid to try it. Kagome was so far above him, yet she made him feel like he was worthy. Her tongue tentatively touched his and Inuyasha was instantly lost to her. If she hadn’t owned his soul before, she certainly did now.

Inuyasha pulled away several moments later, breathless and panting. Kagome’s eyes shone brightly, the fear from before completely gone. Caressing her cheek with the backs of his knuckles made her smile and he smiled slightly in return. It felt so good to have her in his arms again, to know she was safe and at his side. That youkai had tried to steal her from him, and nothing short of his own death would have let the bastard get away with it.  _ Kagome is mine! _ Inuyasha took a deep breath and finally pulled himself from Kagome’s arms, releasing her from his embrace in turn. Kagome looked a bit shaken, like maybe losing his warmth pained her, so he slipped his suikan off to keep her from shivering. She gave him a grateful smile, the kind of smile that made his ears tingle and lit her eyes. “Thank you, Inuyasha.” He nodded and led her back toward the others. 

Sango gave him a curious yet warning look and it dawned on him that all that time he'd been kissing Kagome, the others were standing right there. A blush rose to the hanyou's cheeks and he glanced away, folding his arms over his chest. Inside Inuyasha was kicking himself for being so stupid. The monk was grinning one of his more lecherous grins and he felt like an even bigger idiot. Kagome seemed completely oblivious to their friends’ looks, a calm little smile on her lips. Her deliciously rosy and swollen lips…  _ Kami give me strength. _ He never should have kissed her.

The trek to the village was longer than expected and Inuyasha found it impossible to ignore the way Kagome was humming under her breath, the gentle sway of her hips more pronounced than usual. Maybe it was only his imagination or the fact that his attention was completely undivided. Kagome was his entire world at that moment and nothing short of a direct youkai attack would have dragged Inuyasha's eyes from her. Or a direct monk attack… “Inuyasha, my friend,” Miroku intoned from his side. He groaned internally. Leave it to the monk to stick his nose where it didn’t belong and interrupt his study of Kagome’s figure hiding just under the Firerat. A small trail of blood made its way down her leg and Inuyasha was about to go and tend to it when the houshi cleared his throat to remind him that he was still there.

“What do you want, bouzu?” the inuhanyou snapped irritably. He was not in the mood to deal with his invasive questions and quiet musings. Kagome was bleeding and needed to be bandaged up. He hadn’t even gotten a look at her throat yet, he realized.

Huffing a soft noise of frustration, Miroku made it clear he wasn’t going to back off in spite of the surly attitude. “I only wished to understand if you have finally decided to admit your obvious affection for Kagome-sama.” Inuyasha couldn’t help but cringe mentally at the straightforward question. But in usual fashion, he denied everything and kept walking as though everything was fine.

“Keh. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Miroku didn’t buy it for a second. Inuyasha smelled a shift in his scent and the anger there was undeniable. “I know you know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about.” The casually conversational tone was lost completely and the hanyou wondered what Miroku could possibly have had on his mind. “Do not break her heart, Inuyasha. She loves you and if you do not feel the same you had better tell her right away,” he whispered furiously. It was obvious he didn’t want Kagome or Sango to hear their conversation. He couldn’t blame him. Inuyasha was more than a little surprised, however, at his choice of topic. 

Why hadn’t he brought up the kiss more directly and asked his usual perverted questions? It would have made more sense. Why didn’t Miroku tell him what a lucky dog he was to have kissed someone as pure as the beautiful miko wearing his suikan or ask him how long he and Kagome had been shacking up? Inuyasha couldn’t say he was upset that the monk wasn’t asking those things, but it confused him. He expected him to be more like his usual depraved self. But Miroku had always been a fierce advocate of what made Kagome happy, the protective older brother to fill in for the younger one until he was old enough to do the job himself. Souta would probably approve. The kid had been hinting at them being together almost since the day Inuyasha walked in the door and stole his sister back to five hundred years in the past for the first time.

“Kagome’s a grown woman, she…”

Miroku interrupted the hanyou harshly, the rings on his staff jingling when he used it to gain his attention by stabbing it into the ground. “Yes, a grown woman who is very much in love with a stubborn hanyou baka,” he nearly growled. Inuyasha was even more startled when he grabbed the collar of his kosode and jerked him to engage his full attention. There was a menacing look in his eye he'd never seen before. “I repeat to you Inuyasha… Do. Not. Hurt her.”

“I-I don’t plan to,” the inuhanyou stuttered, too shocked to fight back. He seemed to see the sincerity in golden eyes because he let go with a parting glance before retrieving his staff and heading after Sango and Kagome. “Keh,” Inuyasha muttered.  _ Stupid monk, getting in my business. _ But Inuyasha knew he had every right. He and Sango loved Kagome too, so it was as much their duty as his to protect her. They just thought she needed protecting from him more than from outside forces. It made Inuyasha angry for a moment. Would Sango try to keep Kagome away from him?  _ She had better not! _ Apparently his mood caught Kagome’s attention because she glanced back at where he was standing around with a surly expression. She rolled her eyes and beckoned him toward her with a wry smile on her lips. Unable to deny her, he moved up beside her and continued walking when she did.

“Come on you, quit being grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Inuyasha grouched. She laughed and took hold of his hand, startling him. A light blush rose on his cheeks and he looked away to keep her from seeing it. It wasn’t often Inuyasha allowed such shows of affection, but after that fight with the youkai he was more than a little wary of letting Kagome out of his sight. Not to mention the blood from the near transformation to youkai was still simmering in his veins, threatening to flare up once more at the slightest provocation. Tetsusaiga could only do so much to seal his blood without direct contact and if he grabbed onto the hilt right then they would know something was wrong. Kagome would get all worried and she could be a huge pain when she worried. The easiest way to soothe the beast inside, and the last thing he would ever admit to, was touching Kagome and having her nearby. Her scent seemed to travel up the length of his arm and settled resolutely around his nose, calming his blood and settling his mind. She had that effect when she was in a good mood. On the other hand, her fear and upset had a bad sway on his instincts.

“Sure you’re not,” she muttered good-naturedly, tugging Inuyasha along beside her. She easily drew him from his daze with her touch and gentle scent. The hanyou's attention was once again focused on her completely as he took notice of the light bruises that had just begun to rise on her throat. Inuyasha yanked her back against him and growled, sniffing her neck to see how deep they ran. “Inuyasha?” Kagome squeaked in surprise. “What are you doing?” the inuhanyou couldn’t say anything, gently nuzzling the bruises with the end of his nose.  _ She really could have been hurt bad. _ He whined softly, feeling her jump when she heard it. His arm came around her waist, holding her back against his chest. The others had stopped a long way ahead, turning back to stare at them, but he couldn’t find the energy to care. He could have lost Kagome, the realization just fully hitting him. Kagome could have been taken from him... could have been killed! Inuyasha's hand curled into a fist in the front of her shirt near her stomach while the other looped across her chest, still clinging tightly to her hand. Kagome unconsciously leaned back into him, silently trying to comfort his upset despite not knowing where it came from.

Inuyasha felt like he couldn’t control his own actions, his body taking on a mind of its own. Never had he held her in such an intimate grip and yet his mind couldn’t seem to communicate the oddness of the action to his body to make him let go. Kagome fought his hold, not to leave it as he had expected, but to face him and try to look into his eyes. Her deep brown eyes searched his face, questions in their depths. “I could have lost you,” he whispered, shocked by the truth of it, the way his mouth had run away with itself. Kagome’s gaze softened considerably as her arms circled around his waist and held him close. She rested her forehead against Inuyasha's sternum, breathing with him in an attempt to settle his labored panting.

“I’m right here,” she whispered. “I knew we would figure it out and I’m right here with you.” Her words soothed the hanyou's soul and her tight embrace reassured his racing heart. Kagome was right. She was right there in his arms and she wasn’t going to leave them if he had anything to say about it. Encouraged by this, Inuyasha's sense of smell reminded him once more that she was bleeding, that it needed to be taken care of. He was surprised that Kagome didn’t protest when he turned her around and knelt down behind her. Normally he would have been sat for the rude treatment and would have been assumed that he was up to something perverted. But she stood still and let Inuyasha take her bag so he could find a cloth, some ointment and a band-aid. The cut was small but big enough to continue bleeding after being wiped clean. The ointment helped some but the band-aid covering the wound finally set the inuhanyou's heart at rest. Now that she was no longer bleeding, his nose wasn’t so preoccupied with the scent of it. “Thank you, Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, turning to take his hands and helping him to his feet. Inuyasha only nodded faintly, embarrassed by the way he'd acted without thinking.

They made an effort to pretend like everything was normal as they caught up to the others, but it wasn’t going to work. Sango continued to stare at Inuyasha as though she may very well tear his ears off and Miroku gave him another glare that backed up his previous threat. Inuyasha scowled in response, but knew they had every right to be skeptical. Kagome was yet again oblivious (or acting it at least) to their glares and glances, gently gripping his hand as they walked slightly behind the group. She had returned to being content with a smile hanging on her lips while she hummed a little under her breath. Adjusting her pack on his shoulder, Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome caught his stare, grinning at him before returning her eyes to the road ahead. How was he going to keep from taking their kissing further when just the feel of her small hand in his made his whole body tingle with excitement? Granted it was a soothing kind of tingle, but it made him want to throw her over his shoulder and find someplace where he could simply hold her and kiss her for hours. “Inuyasha?”

The hanyou glanced over and found everyone staring. He flushed as he realized they’d all been trying to get his attention. “What?” he snapped, more irritated with himself for losing focus than with them.

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. “The village ahead, would you prefer to stop there or try and find somewhere in the forest to camp for the night?” he asked as if it were the third or fourth time. Inuyasha stared first at him and then looked in the direction of the village they were headed towards. It would be far more advantageous to go to the village and get any reward they could for dispatching the lynx youkai. Inuyasha told the monk as much and he nodded solemnly. The monk knew as well as the inuhanyou, if not better, that they were getting low on money. They needed to scrape together as much as they could, when they could, or trips into villages for food or shelter would be pointless. “Then into the village it is. We’ll have to somehow prove we defeated that youkai…”

“I have this,” Sango offered, holding up what looked like a belt with some kind of gem in it. “He was wearing it, hopefully the villagers will recognize it.” The group agreed and continued on their way. If they didn’t recognize it then at least they could sell the stupid thing. They might get more money that way anyway.

Built from scratch

Doesn’t have to relax

Doesn’t need space

Long live the queen and I’ll be the king

The color of grace

The monk was the team’s best negotiator as the… What did Kagome call it? Diplomat, that was it. As the diplomat in the group he always made the best deals with the villagers. Mostly he was able to swindle them into giving them more than they could afford, but Inuyasha only complained on principle when they were so short on money. Right now he was willing to forgo the payment and just leave. “I’m sorry houshi-sama, it doesn’t matter if he exterminated the youkai or not, we can’t let him stay…”

“This is ridiculous! He saved you people from further death and torment and you’re telling us he can’t stay in your inn even if we pay?!” Kagome’s anger was formidable, even more so than when she was angry with her hanyou protector. Miroku had actually shut up and taken a step back in awe of her. The headman looked terrified that she might bring a kami’s fury down upon their village, so he bent to speak softly with another man at his side, then nodded a little fearfully at Kagome.

“There is an empty hut on the border of the village. He may stay there if he wishes.” Inuyasha hated that she had to be subjected to this, that she had to fight to get someplace for him to stay. Normally, he would have already told her to back off, that he would just sleep in a tree outside the village. Today, he didn’t want to be too far from her side. The whole day had thrown him off and his instincts were still bubbling agitatedly under the surface of his control. If they had forced him to stay outside the village, Inuyasha would simply have sneaked into Kagome’s room in the middle of the night. Needless to say this would probably have caused a commotion, so he remained silent, allowing the villagers to think he wasn’t able to follow what they were saying about him.

Kagome’s fury grew, Inuyasha almost going to pull her away from the man before she did something rash and violent, but she seemed to get her temper under control before letting out a ragged sigh. “Fine. We’ll be fine there if you are offering it.” The headman gave a choked gasp, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

“But Miko-sama…”

“Got something to say?” she growled. Inuyasha was pretty sure everyone was impressed by her imitation of an inuyoukai snarl, himself included.  _ That growl… shit it was hot. _ The headman cowered slightly and shook his head. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome react like this, but it was easy to see she meant every damn word. When the crowd had finally cleared, Kagome turned on her heel, snatched his hand and started dragging him in the direction of the hut they had “offered.” Miroku began to follow, Sango close behind with Shippou in her arms, but Kagome shot, “You guys stay in the inn,” over her shoulder before continuing on without so much as a backward glance. Too surprised to argue, Inuyasha simply let her drag him along. He could hear her grumbling impolite things under her breath, bringing out an internal smile.  _ My, my Kagome. Such language. _

The door flap to the hut swung open and a light cloud of dust lifted from the floor. Kagome coughed and sputtered before shooing him off. “Kagome…”

“I have to clear it out or it’ll bother your nose all night.” She sniffled. He doubted it was the dust.

“Kagome,” he tried again. “I can just sleep in a tree,” he told her with a sigh. The glare she turned his way had his ears laying back against his skull and a tiny whimper of fear rising in his throat. She stomped her foot, inhaled deeply and then let out a rough breath. Her deep brown eyes were wet as she came closer, throwing her arms around his waist while burying her nose in his chest. “Kagome…”

He could hardly make out her words as she spoke, but managed to understand her. “You shouldn’t have to hear those things, you shouldn’t have to fight to be treated like a person,” she whispered. Inuyasha sighed softly before raising one hand to carefully pet her hair. “Why don’t people see you the way I do?” she wondered aloud. The inuhanyou gulped nervously, feeling her body pressed more tightly against his as she squeezed closer.

Inuyasha didn’t get why she thought it would be different in every village. She had this hope that somehow people would begin to understand the world the way she did. He didn’t think Kagome realized what an abomination he truly was. No one would ever see him the way she did, no one would accept him like she had. And he was so fucking lucky. “Come on wench,” Inuyasha muttered, “Get the hut cleaned out so we can get inside. It’s gonna rain soon.” She nodded against him but didn’t let go right away. 

A few minutes later she was sweeping and dusting the layer of soot and dust out of the one room hut while Inuyasha had to stand on the other side to keep from sneezing. While out there, he saw a small boy run up with a bucket that looked heavy, and a box wrapped in cloth. The box was food, that much he could smell, and the bucket seemed to just be plain old water. Safe enough. A half hour passed and the storm clouds were rolling in bringing big fat drops of rain with them. The hanyou grumbled as a few landed in his ears, signaling it was time to go in. Kagome came out to call for him at the same moment he was heading in, the pair stumbling over one another awkwardly. Losing her balance, she almost fell backward but Inuyasha caught her hand and held it tightly. 

“Watch where you’re going, woman,” he teased her while helping her back onto her feet. She glared a moment, but rolled her eyes and let go of her irritation.

The hut only had one futon. For a long time it was the only thing he could focus on. Kagome ate in silence beside him, a cheery little fire burning away in the fire pit. The food tasted fine, not that Inuyasha noticed, and the hut was warm enough to make him peel off my haori and toss it aside. One futon… “Do you want my sleeping bag or the futon, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked as she took the empty plate from his hands. Her face glowed slightly in the firelight, shiny from the scrubbing she gave it earlier. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion before shrugging and letting out a “keh.” She shook her head with a smile, setting the plates near the doorway and looking out into the rain swept night. “I hope this lets up by morning. We’ll never get outta here if it doesn’t.”

“It’s coming down pretty hard,” Inuyasha responded, ears twitching to capture the sound of life-giving water hitting the ground. Kagome nodded silently. Turning back, she came over and knelt at his side. “What?” She didn’t answer, staring with those big brown eyes of hers. His heart was beating faster, his blood pumping through his veins. Her scent swamped its way over his senses and he nearly trembled at the sensations that wanted to flood his system. “Kagome…”

“Why did…” She paused, uncertain. “Why did you kiss me earlier?” she whispered nervously. Inuyasha’s brows dropped low in concentration, trying to keep his body under control while his head spun from the sheer weight of her question. It should have been a simple answer, but it wasn’t... and she must have known by the look in her eyes. “Just tell me it wasn’t because of her,” she begged me in a murmur. The weight of emotion in her voice told him this was important. His answer  _ mattered _ .

“She has nothing to do with us,” he whispered as he slid one hand up her side and into her hair. Kagome smiled faintly just before his lips met hers in a desperate kiss. This kiss was so different from the one before. Inuyasha made the conscious decision to kiss her this time, to take her into his arms and taste her like he had dreamed of for a long time. And Kagome knew it was coming, responding immediately to his mouth upon hers. She tasted wonderful. The faint flavor of the food just fading and her own personal essence delighted his tongue. Letting out a soft whimper she relaxed into his chest, silently asking him to support her weight as she leaned into him. Inuyasha groaned at feeling the shape of her against his frame. “Kagome,” he mumbled against her lips, pulling back slightly to breathe. Feeling her faint smile, he smiled in return, drawing her close once more to kiss her. She tasted so sweet, and the feel of her lips against his was bliss. Kagome’s hands slid up his arms, around his shoulders and into his hair, holding him closer as she dominated the kiss for a brief moment. Inuyasha didn’t expect that letting her take control, even for a minute, would heat his blood faster than anything else. Soon enough, he took back the lead and lifted her into his arms, bringing her over to the futon. The inuhanyou lowered her to the soft mat as he hovered over her.

Seeing her laid out beneath him, her hair spread out under her, a shy grin on her kiss-swollen lips… Never in his life had Inuyasha seen anything more beautiful. “Kiss me,” she demanded with a shy smile. He grinned and did as told, pressing his mouth to hers as her arms came up around his shoulders. Pulling him down against her, the entire length of their bodies pressed together. She was warm and soft, just like he dreamed she would be. It was nearly too much to process at once. The feel of her body, her scent in his nose, the taste of her on his tongue… Instincts pulsed in the back of his brain, shouting at him to take what was his, to claim Kagome right then and there. Inuyasha knew he shouldn’t have, but found his hand slowly creeping under her shirt, claws gently tickling her soft skin as they ventured upward. Kagome gasped and arched her back toward him, gently pressing her flesh into his palm. “Inuyasha,” she breathed as her scent grew heavier in the air. His nose was filled with it, unable to take in air without also smelling the increase in Kagome’s arousal.  _ Kami-sama, she wants me! _ Inuyasha was stunned and more than a little thrilled with the idea. Kagome wanted him, and as her body continued to react to his touches and kisses, he knew he could never deny her anything.

Oh tonight, you arrested my mind

When you came to my defense

With a knife in the shape of your mouth

In the form of your body

With the wrath of a god

Oh you stood by me

Belief

Trusty sword set aside, he helped Kagome slowly slip out of her shirt. She blushed softly in the fading light of the rain-soaked evening, smiling shyly with a glow in her eyes. “Kagome,” Inuyasha mumbled, her name slipping from his lips as he kissed her again. She tasted, smelled, and even  _ looked _ like she wanted him. The thought had him pulling at his kosode in an effort to let her have him, all of him. Never had Inuyasha been so eager to please someone else, but Kagome brought out the desire. “Kagome,” he gasped while holding her naked torso to him as she kissed and nipped his throat and shoulder. Her delicate fingers were tracing the lines of his back, dipping in near his spine. A shiver ran through him when she nipped a little harder. Hissing out a curse, he struggled to pull at the zipper on her skirt. He’d only fiddled with it once before, and she hadn’t been wearing the skirt at the time, so his fingers felt clumsy and uncoordinated. It was much more complicated than he remembered it being. Kagome laughed breathlessly, sitting up to reach back and help him with the confounded thing. In his frustration, Inuyasha ripped it open. Kagome glared heatedly at him despite the rising desire in her scent.

“That was the skirt my mother gave me for my birthday,” she hissed. Not willing to let her dwell on it, he kissed her instead of saying anything. After a short moment of protests muffled by his lips, she gave in and kissed back, sighing against him. His hands moved soothingly over her ribs and sides then further still until he was able to slide her out of her skirt. Left only in her strange modern undergarments, Kagome looked up at him with eager but uncertain eyes. She so obviously wanted his approval. Inuyasha quickly showed her how much he appreciated her sharing herself with him. Her small body shivered under his larger frame as he softly kissed down the side of her throat and into the shallow valley between her breasts. “Inu-Inuyasha,” she panted, her breath fanning dangerously over his ears. He licked and nipped the soft skin of her stomach as well as the rim of her belly button. Her stomach muscles quivered slightly at the touch and a smirk found its way onto his lips.

Kagome squirmed and wiggled slightly, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. Inuyasha could hear her heart softly fluttering in her chest, a sign of her excitement. Inuyasha’s blood heated at the sounds of her increased heart rate and her panting breaths. Everything made him want her more and the fact that she was so willingly sharing herself with him was something he had yet to comprehend.

She showed him where to touch with soft grunts of approval or discomfort, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. Inuyasha felt his youki pulse in time with his heart and his mind clouded as her scent swelled. The soft squeak she made as her body went still scared the shit out of him, but he realized that it was actually a good thing when she sighed, becoming boneless beneath him. “You alright?” he asked anyway. She smiled, nodding. She took a fortifying breath, locking eyes with him and then hooking one leg over his hip to pull him down toward her. “K-Kagome?” His voice had deepened, but he hardly noticed, the heat of her body stealing his capacity for reason as she helped him find his way in. “Ha… Ka... “ Inuyasha’s eyes slammed shut as he bit his lip. This was more intense than he ever could have guessed.

He felt fevered, whimpering as he slowly moved into her, retreating when she winced. But she never let him stop, never let him pull back entirely. Slowly but surely he found himself so deep he could go no further. “I… I love you,” she breathed in his ear, so softly he wondered if he imagined it. Inuyasha gasped, hips pressing down as he tried to rear back. Kagome’s hands buried in his hair pulling him down by his nape into a harsh kiss, stole his breath, kept him close. He tried again to pull back, but was only able to pump his hips into hers as her body drew him in, made him complacent even as his youki rose.

Inuyasha felt like he was on fire, his mind giving over to the sensations swamping him. He knew he should be trying to touch Kagome, do  _ something _ to bring her with him, but he was overpowered by his need, the feel of her around him, under him. When his release hit him, he buried his face in her shoulder, elbows hitting the futon while he tried desperately not to sink his claws into anything. His vision flashed red behind his eyelids, but it was only momentary. He whimpered despite himself.

Kagome clung to him so hard, her arms around his shoulders, he couldn’t see her face. They remained that way until he noticed her breathing even out and her grip slowly became slack. Inuyasha could only think enough to wrap her in his haori after tugging on his hakama. He was so tired all of a sudden.  _ It’s been… one hell of a day. _ He allowed himself one last look at Kagome before pulling her open sleeping bag up over them both, falling asleep beside her with the rain tick-tacking on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2: "Resist" is also inspired by a fanart piece of that name by the same artist. Please someone know who this person is so I can applaud them and sing their praises!


End file.
